


Shift in Power

by wildchildmonaghan (codenamemoony)



Category: Six on History RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, RPF, six on history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamemoony/pseuds/wildchildmonaghan
Summary: Shocking, more RPF trash from me. Bear and Kyle are horny, always. Bear is hurt from Tough Mudder... and Kyle gets creative when it comes to how he can get laid and not hurt his grumpy grizzly. Kyle speaks french. I know he's not really good at it IRL but whatever, he's not actually sleeping with Barry either. No disrespect meant to their IRL relationships, I'm just a rabid fanboy who thinks they'd be hot together in another world.





	

Tough Mudder had been a pain in the ass since just about the time Bear’s alarm had gone off, waking him and the sleeping blond pressed into his body. 

 

Kyle had done his best to lure the big, warm body to stay put, trying everything from splaying out on top of him to offering him anything he should want to just stay there a little longer. It, naturally, had failed, and for a second, the blond worried that maybe the reason was that they’d been fairly consistent with testing the new limits of this different relationship. He’d stopped worrying about that twenty minutes into the warm up before the run, when Bear had offered to help him stretch… and covertly chose to cop a feel instead. 

 

The course had been a good way to work off his frustration… he had to focus on what he was doing instead of Barry if he didn’t want to fall and hurt himself- so he’d done that, throwing himself into it. It worked until they reached the Blockness Monster- he’d gone first, alongside Jaylen, clearing it and perching at the top to help the others over, and just as Barry reached for the hands offered to him, he’d slipped. People on the  _ other side  _ heard his strangled cry of pain, and the fear had taken over. It seemed unlikely the burly Brit would finish the course… but he’d pushed on. Kyle put the reactionary instinct he’d developed aside, helping his boyfriend, with the assistance of their brothers, cross the line.

 

The drive home showed him that there was no way they’d be getting into anything tonight- the injured knee was swollen and dark. It was safer to push aside the need, and focus the intensity on something else- tending to his wounded Bear. They’d been slow, showering and Kyle helping Bear get into some shorts and wife beater, then he’d gone for ice, wrapping it around the wounded knee and making sure Bear wouldn’t hurt himself in his sleep. And while it was the right thing to do… it was a struggle. And that was interesting to say the least. 

 

He’d contented himself with playing around online, looking for distractions to keep him from thinking about the craving he couldn’t seem to shake. It worked, for a good part of the night. He’d been laying on the couch in the living room with his laptop, Cali poking her head in every now and then before returning to guard the man sleeping in the bedroom, reading and messing with the blog he’d been talked into starting… when he saw that Bear was seemingly not sleeping. Instead, he was sharing a set of photos from his time on  _ Revenge,  _ and in a split second… all the effort was for nothing. 

 

He laid there for nearly three hours, steaming silently and wondering if the older man knew what he’d done. It was safer for Bear if Kyle assumed the answer was no- intentionally teasing him after the shit he’d already pulled seemed uncharacteristically mean. He finally made his way back to the bedroom, crawling into his spot beside lightly snoring behemoth, dozing off with silent curses aimed at the gif set and the way he had no control over himself when it came to wanting Bear anymore. 

 

He hadn’t slept long… it was a running thing, he’d started to notice, since the night they’d decided that it was worth trying to figure out what they had. He’d woken up needy, hips moving against the mattress in an effort to find relief that didn’t mean he risked hurting Bear… or getting rejected. When his eyes opened and he found himself face down, he felt his cheeks get hot, turning to look at Bear and letting his eyes drift. He had to bite back the groan when his eyes found the way the sheets draped over the slumbering man’s body lifted away to a certain degree, feeling childish for the urge to laugh a little, then curious. He knew how biology worked. It was normal for men to have hard ons in the morning, and while he’d insisted it never happened to him anymore… that had changed after a few nights of rolling around in his bed with Bear. 

 

He’d been given permission a few mornings before to wake Barry with touches, if he ever so wanted, assured that if it was unwanted, he’d be corrected, but this morning he wasn’t sure he could make do with fingertips gliding over soft skin. He scooted close, kissing the side of Bear’s neck, hand sliding down his boyfriend’s chest and stopping just before they could get him in trouble, lips finding an ear so he could purr a question.

 

“Need a hand,  _ gros ours _ ?”

 

The words did what he wanted them to, Bear’s hips shifting and a soft huff of air confirming that it had been enjoyed. Bear was a naturally slow riser, and he was clearly in the first stages of the process Kyle was starting to love watching unfold, his body moving around on the bed to see if he could get comfortable again, lips quirking in a small smile as he gave a slow nod, words thick with his native accent and sleep.

 

“Mmm, dangerous way to start the morning, Mouse.”

 

It was confirmation, though, and Kyle was wondering just how to make it possible. Moving slowly, he made sure his limbs would be safely away from the injury, straddling Bear and leaning low, connecting their mouths in a slow, sleepy kiss. A massive hand spanned his back, fingers slipping under his shirt, making Kyle groan quietly into the affection, hands moving to get the fabric off and out of the way, laughing as the slow moving and sleep-clumsy older man followed suit. He let his own hands move over skin, rubbing hard against his chest, slipping down to caress the lower part of his belly with the backs of his fingers and being rewarded with Bear’s hips lifting a bit to push against him.    
  
“Kyle… we can’t do this. Not supposed to be moving… maybe we shouldn’t be teasing each other?”

 

He hated how frustrated Bear sounded… he hated that he was right, that they couldn’t really do what they’d been growing accustomed to with his knee hurt. He sighed, slumping down on the Brit’s chest, kissing his jaw and closing his eyes. He was going crazy, like it was a literal addiction to Bear’s body, an image dancing over the backs of his eyelids, one that made him squirm- then whisper against Bear’s cheek.

 

“-- you’re not supposed to be moving. I can, though… right?”

 

It was clearly too early for riddles, Bear’s blue eyes nearly cobalt with the effort it was taking to make sense of the idea without coffee or sex to clear his head of his night. Kyle decided to offer a bit of help, wriggling his hips and grinding down against the sheet separating them currently, eyebrows arching as he smiled softly. It was a little alarming how easily he was able to explain… in the past, he’d had a hard time being specific about anything like this. 

 

“You’ve never been ridden before? I mean, it’ll be a little different, I don’t have boobs for you to stare at or anything… but I mean… it’s the same concept, right? You can lay here--” His lips moved back to Bear’s, a hand finding his hip and squeezing, voice catching in an effort to make him a little more crazy, words slightly breathless as he shifted against his boyfriend again, finishing his thought. “-- and I can take care of you. I can kiss you and touch you that way, too. I get that you like being the boss, but maybe  _ moi en charge pourrait être amusant _ …” 

 

It was cheating, using French, but the shiver and moan from Bear told him it was clearly okay. He waited a second, rocking his hips down and letting the way Bear met the action tell him he was heading in the direction of approval. Kissing him again, he breathed out against Bear’s mouth, words just as breathless and laced with his growing urgency. 

 

“Let me take care of you… hm? It’s fool proof. We both get to wake up, we get to get off… and you won’t hurt yourself, because you’re not allowed to move. Unless that’s too difficult?”

 

The challenge seemed to register in Bear’s eyes, his head shaking as he grumbled, something about Kyle being lucky he was hurt… and he didn’t get the rest. The way the large hands moved to pull the sheets aside told him he’d won, though, and in a second, Ky had found the things he’d need, thankful they’d not been moved from the bedside table. He was fairly sure all he really need to do was deal with getting a condom on his boyfriend… they’d been at this enough that prepping felt a little like a waste of time when he knew he could handle what was about to happen. 

 

He was happy about this, flashing the small packet at Bear, biting his lip as blue eyes rolled back, and Bear tilted his head back too, moaning softly. It made Kyle question why anyone ever used the stupid ‘condoms ruin the moment’ line- so far Bear seemed to get more excited whenever Ky had one in hand. Granted, it was probably becoming a pavlovian response… but still. He made quick work of getting it opened and took his time getting it on Barry, kissing his belly and his thighs as he moved, trying to make sure he held his interest as got to the point. Once he was satisfied that it was on correctly, the fun could begin. 

 

Ky moved slow, pressing kisses to warm skin and smiling against Bear’s chest as the older man shifted, protesting the teasing with a quiet growl, moving to kiss him once more, using it to prepare himself for the hardest part of the whole thing. It wasn’t as painful as it had been the first few times, again, thanks to the frequency, but it still took the breath from him as he sank down, stilling and waiting for his body to adjust. Bear’d heard the quiet gasp of discomfort, hands finding hips and eyes going almost sky colored with concern. 

 

“If it hurts, don’t do it… I don’t want to hurt you, Kyle…”

 

“Shut up, please? Look, not to stroke your massive ego, but you’re not exactly… small. Just let me breathe for a second. Please? Bear, baby… you didn’t hurt me. I’m not hurt, I promise…”

 

His mouth found Bear’s neck, nibbling his skin to reassure him, adding impishly.

 

“--besides. You’re not allowed to move. Anything I feel is gonna be from me doing something.”

 

He didn’t seem comforted by that, but it was probably hard to focus on the fear for long once Kyle gave a lazy rock of his hips, lifting himself off Bear slightly, moaning at the way it made his insides spike with heat. It really  _ did  _ feel good once he adjusted, repeating the motion and feeling hands slide up his back, nails grazing skin and making him cry out quietly, eyes snapping shut to dull some of the overwhelming sensations.

 

“ _ Putain ... plus, s'il vous plaît …” _

 

The resounding growl made him push back down harder, trying to wordlessly warn Bear not to move, grinding against him for a second before he lifted off him again, body coming a little further off this time, slowly sinking back down and groaning as the hands on his back slid up his chest, hooking his neck and pulling him down so Bear could kiss him, lazy despite the obvious desire to do more. Kyle was hesitant to break the kiss,  voice breaking as he offered Bear praise for listening to him.

 

“ _ Alors bon, mon doux ours …  _ fuck, baby… yes…”

 

His own hands moved slowly over Bear’s body, caressing and teasing with each rock of his hips, Bear looking more and more awake the longer he drew it out. He was shocked when the larger frame came up, sitting up with his legs carefully out in front of him, Kyle wrapping his own around his hips, licking and biting at Bear’s shoulders and neck as he adjusted how he was moving. 

 

He was certain he wouldn’t need to touch himself… this new perspective and the positive reaction from his boyfriend making the familiar heat coil in his belly as he noted the tells that signaled Bear’s impending release- his hands fisting into Kyle’s hair, kisses becoming bites at his lips and his frame shaking as he struggled to keep his own hips still. Kyle was more than happy to make up for it, moving faster and cursing breathlessly as teeth sank into his shoulder, pushing him over the edge alongside Bear. 

 

“ _ Putain, je t'aime, Ours …” _

 

The aftershocks had him winding closer, laughing sheepishly as he realized what a mess he’d made. Once he was sure his legs would support him, he’d make sure to get that dealt with too… but for the second, all he wanted was to kiss Barry, easing him back onto his back again, shifting his hips to make it less awkward an angle and nuzzling against him, the older man’s heavy arms around his back. He’d almost dozed off slightly when he heard Bear question him about something, the words making him smile.

 

“-- did you just say you love me?”

 

“Not such a bad wake up, is it?”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
